Darkness
by ra1503240
Summary: When a magical jewel is stolen, a curse is placed upon the kingdom of Mainau. It must rely on an energetic princess and a wanted thief to save the kingdom from eternal darkness.


If you were expecting a great story about heroes slaying dragons and rescuing maidens from towers, look elsewhere. This story does have heroes, but here is my version of the above. Heroes curing evil darkness and helping a mischievous princess climb out her bedroom window. Not quite what you were expecting, huh? Well, good luck finding something else. Bye now! Oh! You really want to hear my story? This boring, old, worthless piece of – yea, I'll just tell it. In a castle on a small island called Mainau in the middle of Lake Constance in Switzerland, Princess Elisabeth was trying to squeeze her seven year old body into a too small flowing dress. The dress was from a legend called The Legend of Elcina and that dress belonged to the very important sorceress that lived somewhere in the floating islands, a prestigious rock sculpture. Her name was Elcina, as from the legend. Many lucky travelers have claimed to see an angel floating among the clouds, but locals cannot be more convinced that this is Elcina. Books were written, paintings were drawn, everyone everywhere obsessed over Elcina. But Elisabeth and her sister Chantel know that Elcina herself has no power, it belongs to a box made of crystals and gold. This is called the reactor because many have tried to steal it, but were always placed under a terrible curse until they could return the box. So as Elisabeth finally managed to tie the last string on her dress, a fair skinned dark haired and rather breathless Chantel comes sprinting into her bedroom.

"Liz! Elisabeth! Come! There's something amazing I want to show you!"

"What! What is it?" Elisabeth asked. Chantel looked at her excited.

"Elcina was spotted down by the docks!" Naturally, Elisabeth was wide-eyed. They raced down the stairs, hoping to finally meet their idol. As they rushed out the door, they noticed a very faint glow coming from the water. No one seemed to care, probably because they thought Elcina had flown away. The girls took their small rowboat out to the spot and dropped their 'anchor', which was really just a rock tied to a piece of twine. They peeked over the edge, excitedly. A solemn face peered up at them.

"Oh good," Elcina said lifting her head out of the water. "You're just children."

"You're so beautiful! I have always wanted to meet you!" Elisabeth squealed. Chantel was a bit calmer, but she was excited too.

"Oh, well thank you very much. You are beautiful too, both of you." Elisabeth nearly fainted.

"Lisbeth, calm down!" Chantel said, putting a hand on Elisabeth's shoulder. Elcina laughed. Chantel turned to face Elcina with a very serious face.

"How come you never show your face or come into town? I bet people would love to meet you." Elcina sighed.

"I'd love to, but last time, in a different town, people tried to take me away. I tried again, thinking it was a mistake, but every time I tried, people tried to hurt me." Elisabeth looked like she was going to cry. Elcina put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, really,"

"Really?" she said sniffling.

"Really really," Elisabeth let out a small laugh and hugged Elcina. Chantel joined in, and soon the hug broke apart.

"You're nice." Chantel stated. Elcina laughed.

"Thanks, but I really must be going. Goodbye, wait; I never caught your names,"

"I'm Chantel and this is Elisabeth,"

"Well, goodbye Chantel and Elisabeth. May the gods far thee well,"

"Chantel," Elisabeth whispered while still waving, "What does that mean?"

"It means she hopes we'll be successful,"

"Oh," she replied. They rowed back to shore and each girl could hardly sit still. All night they drew pictures of Elcina, played fun little games about Elcina, and mainly just played and talked. The girls fell asleep still in their play clothes, and the King and Queen carried them upstairs and into bed. Little did the seven and eight year old know, that that had not been their last encounter with Elcina.


End file.
